


Life Isn't Fair and God is Cruel (podfic)

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 1983, Angst, Falling In Love, First Time, Italy, Loss, M/M, Making Love, Oliver isn't as confident as he seems, POV Oliver, Podfic, period typical terminology for the mentally disabled, plato - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Their first night together (and the day leading up to it), from Oliver's point of view.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Life Isn't Fair and God is Cruel (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Isn't Fair, and God is Cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322044) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



> To say that I fell in love with the book and the film (and these men) might be an understatement.
> 
> I found myself wondering about Oliver. What was he thinking? Was he scared? Was he really as self-confident as Elio saw him? I wanted to get into his head. This story is the result.
> 
> If you have only seen the film, Vimini is a neighbor of the Perlman's who is dying of leukemia and also happens to be a genius. I was sorry that her character was not in the film and wanted to include her.
> 
> Special thank you to KameoDouglas for her always insightful beta-ing.

Link to SoundCloud here:

<https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts/cmbyn-wav>

**Author's Note:**

> When I read Aristophanes' speech in "Symposium", I was drawn to the part about the two separated halves embracing each other with such single-minded desperation that Zeus was forced to move their genitals to save the human race from extinction. My absolute favorite part of the movie is when Elio falls against Oliver in the bedroom and they hug. I can't quite explain it, but that move sends chills down my spine. Every. Single. Time. The fact that references to embracing, hugging, and clinging appear repeatedly in this short fic is not an accident.


End file.
